dealfandomcom-20200214-history
Deal or No Deal UK
Deal or No Deal UK started on 31st October 2005. It came on to our screens virtually unknown, but as the show is heading for it's 6th birthday, 4.5 million are watching the show every weekday and a bit less on the Sunday. The show has been presented by Noel Edmonds for the whole of it's life. As in most of the 'DOND' versions, their is a banker, who is an unknown character (see The Banker section of this article or the article itself. The Game Board The game board is split between the 'reds' and the 'blues'. The reds are anything up from £1,000 to £250,000 and the blues represent the amounts from 1p to £750. As of 4th April 2010, 29 people have won 1p, whereas 2 have won £250,000. *Laura Pearce, the first winner, played on 7th January 2007. She declined an offer of £45,000 with £3,000 and £250,000 remaining. Her box six was opened and she won the jackpot. As a bonus, she was allowed to keep her box. *The second was Alice Munday on 12th March 2009. She has previously dealt for £17,500, and ended up with a final two of 1p and £250,000. She was offered the Banker's Gamble, where she had the opportunity to give back her £17,500 to open the box. She accepted the gamble, and box eight was revealed to have the jackpot. Like Laura, she was allowed to keep the box. *Suzanne Mulholland – 13 May 2011 (Contestant's box after swapping - declined £165,000 after creating the dream £100,000/£250,000 finish. Also won a Week for 2 in Florida.) (Banker's Birthday Week specials) *Tegen Roberts – 22 September 2011 (Contestant's box - left with £20,000 or £250,000 and declined £77,000 *Nong Nan Nong Sket- 5 August 2012 (Contestant's box - left with £5 or £250,000 and declined £68,000). *Paddy Roberts - 12th August 2013 (Contestant's box - left with £75,000 or £250,000 and declined £140,000). *Roop Singh - 12th February 2014 (Contestant's box - left with £500 or £250,000 and declined £46,000, although he would of won £500,000 if he dealt at box 23). *Ann Crawford - 15 October 2015 (Contestant's box - left with £50 or £250,000 and declined £64,000. although she mixed the words "Deal no" and she would of won £0 if she dealt at box 23). Trivia about 'The Game Board' , UK, won the £250,000. She is the first winner.]] When having to think about hard deals, Noel says that they should not be subduced by the board. When it was their 500th show and their Christmas specials, £500,000 was made the top prize. In order to make room for it, the £15,000 disappeared. For their 2nd anniversary, the show doubled each amount of money to make a new board. In standard games, the amounts have always remained the same, whereas on other gameshows they tend to change the cash prizes (particularly Who Wants To Be A Millionaire) Second Anniversary Special On November 3rd 2007, the show celebrated its second anniverary, although it was three days after the actual anniversary (October 31st). All amounts in the boxes were doubled, so the player could win anything from 2p to £500,000. The 22 contestants this time voted for a player to be selected for this show and chose contestant Helen Burton Marget, who went on to decline the final offer of £7,000 and the subsequent swap. The final remaining values were £200 and £30,000. The contestant's box (no. 19) contained £200. She was further awarded £5,250 by the banker after the box was opened. The Game Structure The game play is pretty simple. The player must open 5 boxes in the first round. They open them one at a time. After this The Banker gives them an offer for that box. They must then choose to deal or to no deal. If they no deal, then the game is played normally. After the first round, the player can only choose 3 boxes before The Banker rings. This continues until 2 boxes are left. The Banker gives an offer and the player can decide whether to deal or no deal. If they deal, they take The Banker's offer but still carry on to see what they could have won. If they no deal, they carry on the game and see what's in their box. However, The Banker may offer to swap the boxes. It has not been uncommon to see people swap the box. Then they will open the swapped box and see what they've won. NB: if the player deals before 2-box, they play on to see how the game would've panned out. Trivia about the Game Structure *Sometimes The Banker makes some surprising moves in the game. Here are a list of them: ::He has offered, if they choose to go on, to make an offer after every box they open. ::He sometimes offers the swap BEFORE the end. ::Once he offered a swap when there was 1p and £75,000 left. He didn't take the swap and had 1p (ironically, he had swapped the box for the other one left). However, The Banker also let the player win whatever was won in the viewer's competition. He won £15,000.01 at the end of the game. Trivia *The shows are filmed in Bristol. *The first 1p winner was Nick Bain on 3rd January 2006. *The lowest deal is 2p *The first £250,000 winner is Laura Pearce on 7 January 2007 *The highest deal was £170,000 by Pat on 10th March 2014. *The Banker is referred to as 'Himself' on the credits. *The highest offer in Deal or No Deal UK history is £165,000 made by Suzanne Mulholland, the third quarter millionaire. Category:Variations